kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Mongolian Fist Demon
| Gender = Male | Eye color = Black | Skin color = Blue | Clothing = Red sash belt and brown pants | Other attributes = Spikes and flame tattoos | Status = Living | Residence = The Mongolian Fist Demon Jar | Combat style = Aggressively throws fists around; can make fire explode out from his larger fist | TV shows = Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness | First appearance = "Po Fans Out" | Voiced by = }} The Mongolian Fist Demon is a creature seen in the television series Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. It was the primary villain in the episode "Po Fans Out," in which it was accidentally released by Po in order to fight it and impress his fan club. Biography Origins The Demon's origins are unknown. What is known is that the Demon had nearly destroyed the Valley of Peace before its weakness was discovered and it was shrunk down enough to be imprisoned inside a jar. Said jar was then kept in the Hall of Warriors along with the rest of the Kung Fu artifacts. In Legends of Awesomeness In "Po Fans Out", Po released the Demon in order to defeat it and impress his fan club. However, he discovered to his horror that when hit, the Demon increases in size. When the Demon grew so large that even the Furious Five couldn't defeat it, Po managed to defeat it by dodging its attacks rather than fighting, causing it to shrink small enough to be put back in its jar. At the end of the episode, however, the Demon was released again when Po brought the jar to the fan club's building and it was accidentally knocked over, causing chaos in the room. Personality As its name suggests, the Demon is a violent, evil demon which delights in causing chaos and destruction. Fighting style and Abilities As its name suggests, the Mongolian Fist Demon is notable for its large fists (one particularly larger than the other). The demon primarily attacks by swinging its fists around, utilizing its strength to physically overcome its opponents. The demon also possesses pyrokinetic abilities, being able to release fiery explosions from its larger arms by slamming onto the ground. The Mongolian Fist Demon also has the ability to become larger; when the demon is attacked, it grows in size and power. This ability is connected directly to its main weakness: When it is not physically harmed, it begins to shrink in size and decrease in power. Po defeated the demon in "Po Fans Out" when he figured this out, dodging its attacks rather than throwing more punches and kicks. The demon shrunk because of this and was sealed back in its jar. Relationships Po watches the demon increase in size after being hit]] In an attempt to impress his fan club, Po decided to release the Mongolian Fist Demon but then decided against it. Unfortunately, he bumped the jar containing the demon off the table setting it free. as a result the demon ended up causing trouble for the citizens and the Furious Five. Po was soon able to defeat it and regain the loyalty of his fans. Clothing The Mongolian Fist Demon's only attire is his brown pants, belted with a red sash. Gallery Images 1.png|Po drops the demon's jar and a blue mist unveils 2.png|The demon awakes and gazes at Po Demon (3).png|The demon escapes from Po's room in the student barracks Demon (4).png|The demon steals and eats an apple from a villager's cart View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... References Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Demons